Wireless communication systems are well-known and in widespread use. Wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) communication networks typically include a plurality of access points that provide connectivity within a close range of each Wi-Fi access point. Cellular communication networks typically include a plurality of base stations geographically located to serve corresponding regions or cells. Some mobile stations such as wireless phones, personal digital assistants, and laptop computers have the capability of communicating via a cellular network, a Wi-Fi network, or both.
Regardless of the wireless technology that is used, a user's experience in communicating via a wireless communication system is affected by the amount of available bandwidth. Current methods for determining the available bandwidth at a node (an access point or base station) can be time consuming. For example, in some communication systems it is necessary for a user device to communicate with a central server and request information concerning the available bandwidth at various nodes within the system.